In 1993, the National Institute for Nursing Research announced a 10-year plan to increase the number of nurse researchers employing state-of-the-science biological techniques and methods in nursing studies. This 10-year plan resulted in a group of faculty members at The University of Arizona College of Nursing who study injury mechanisms and related responses to injury that are relevant to nursing and altered health conditions. Injury mechanisms are important to nursing because many disease processes (e.g. those related to cancer, stroke and HIV infection) and health problems (e.g. prolonged wound healing) involve injury to healthy cells, tissues and organs. Biological (e.g. muscle wasting and cancer metastasis) and/or behavioral (e.g. depression, fatigue and cognitive impairments) responses to injury are also important, because they can adversely affect outcomes from altered health conditions. In this application, related responses refer to biological and/or behavioral responses to injury mechanisms. Our goal for this institutional training application is to increase the number of nurse scientists who will advance nursing science in this focus area. The purpose is to train 3 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral fellows each year with the necessary theoretical and methodological expertise to: 1. Advance knowledge about mechanisms of injury and/or about related responses to injury that are relevant to nursing. 2. Incorporate state-of-the-science methods and techniques into nursing studies of injury mechanisms and/or related responses to injury. 3. Study the effects of interventions designed to: a) prevent or minimize tissue injury, and/or b) enhance positive biological or behavioral responses to injury mechanisms. Predoctoral fellows will also receive preparation in the academic role; postdoctoral fellows will receive mentorship on grant writing skills to prepare them for national extramural funding endeavors. Training experiences will be performed within The University of Arizona College of Nursing and relevant departments, colleges and laboratories. A post-baccalaureate "fast-track" program and more traditional post-masters program are available to predoctoral trainees. All will complete substantive coursework in Injury Mechanisms and Related Responses, theory, research, role development, a minor area and dissertation. Postdoctoral trainees will complete the substantive seminar in Injury Mechanisms and Related Responses, and other coursework as needed for the specific area of focus. All trainees will participate in seminars and will receive intensive mentored research training with a well matched sponsor/co-sponsor.